1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a padding system adapted for a sink and more particularly pertains to providing a padded surface within a sink to safely bathe a baby with a padding system adapted for a sink.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bath tub pads is known in the prior art. More specifically, bath tub pads heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of padding a bathtub for use are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,897 to Barnabie discloses a kneeling pad for bathtubs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,591 to Sarno discloses a bath tub therapeutic pad.
Des. U.S. Pat. No. 260,281 to Rist discloses the ornamental design for an infant bath pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,764 to Hall et al. discloses a disposable bathtub and shower liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,703 to Maire discloses a bathtub liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,523 to Ridgeway discloses a bathtub with cushioned liner of foam plastic.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,563 to Clarke, Jr. discloses a cushioned liner for a bath tub.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a padding system adapted for a sink for providing a padded surface within a sink to safely bathe a baby.
In this respect, the padding system adapted for a sink according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a padded surface within a sink to safely bathe a baby.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved padding system adapted for a sink which can be used for providing a padded surface within a sink to safely bathe a baby. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.